The Saga of Little Amity
by Lonestarr
Summary: -AU- No town is too small to hide your past.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: "Danny Phantom" is dead. Well, half-dead, anyway.

The stars shone brightly in the sky. However, one wouldn't notice their beauty as the night was so arid.

Four figures bathed in darkness slept around a circle of charred logs, clearly the evidence of a campfire. Given how much the figures tossed and turned, the aridness was affecting them.

Behind a rock, another figure crept quietly along, careful not to wake the sleeping figures. In its hand looked to be a rolled-up piece of paper.

The figure tripped over something in the darkness and, from the hushed 'Oof!' it made as it hit the ground, the figure was clearly female.

She quickly glanced toward the campfire circle. The figures still slept. She quietly breathed a sigh of relief as she picked herself up, the paper clutched in her hand.

She climbed onto the back of a horse, who was resting, and grabbed the reins. She tugged at them, causing the animal to take off into the night.

XxXxXxXxX

The sun shined directly over the circle. The figures stretched out and picked themselves up.

"That was a good night's sleep", proclaimed one of the figures in a dark, female voice. "Can't remember when I slept so good." She ran her fingers through her shoulder-length red hair before obscuring her locks with a wide-brimmed hat..

"I can't believe that you sleep", stated another figure with long blonde hair and a guitar slung on her back. "Men don't really like that."

The redhead simply rolled her eyes.

Another figure stood up, revealing her brown hair. "Please, don't talk about men. I'm so lonely."

The blonde turned to her. "Katherine, you're the one who left your boyfriend."

"For sleepin' around!", she snapped. "Still", she wondered dreamily. "I wonder what he's doin'."

The fourth female glanced around. Her long, dark hair was tied into a braid and her dusky skin allowed her to stand out from her paler compatriots. "Would you be quiet?"

"What is it, Mighty Wing?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong."

The other ladies look around. The blonde glances in the path of some footprints. "Well, look what we got here." Pointing in the direction of the prints, she turned back to the group. "An escapee."

The redhead looked to the other women. "Ladies…we ride."

XxXxXxXxX

The four ladies rode horses along the path of the footprints, two on each side.

In front on the left was the redhead. Her name: Penelope. A snarl crossed her pretty face. She is very used to getting her way.

To her right was Desiree, or, as she was known to her tribe, Mighty Wing. The name was usually assigned to the first-born son, though, sometimes, it was given to the strongest child…which she was.

In back of her was Amber, so named because of her vibrant eyes. The guitar was a gift from her parents as a girl. She hasn't been without it since.

To the left of her was Katherine. She has been through several arguments with her beau/fiance John. One of them was so vicious that it led her here.

The sands looked to have wiped the trail clean. The footprints were nowhere to be found.

Penelope looked down with great scorn. "The trail's gone cold", stated Desiree.

"Damn!"

"What do we do now?", Katherine groused.

"I'll tell you what we ain't doin': giving up on finding' that girl."

Amber folded her arms. "And why is she so important, boss lady?" Penelope narrowed her eyes as she glanced back to the blonde. "Girls like her come along every day."

"Girls who know where to locate treasure don't come along every day."

"What kind of treasure?" Amber raised an eyebrow. Her interest was peaked.

"Lost gold. Practically a king's ransom and that bitch now holds the only map."

Katherine sighed. "Think of what that treasure could buy. The things I could rub in John's face."

The others rolled their eyes.

A stern look from the redhead. "Do you understand why we have to find her now?"

Amber smiled. "Perfectly."

"Good." Penelope whipped the reins of her horse, causing it to run faster. The other ladies followed suit.

XxXxXxXxX

The girl lied against a rock. She took her black hat off and wiped her brow. Her equally dark hair was matted against her head. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender.

As she placed her hat back on her head, she glanced around. To her relief, she was all alone. When the women forced her to come along, she was on her horse. There was no way they could remain together.

She walked along for many…who knew? She'd been traveling for so long under the hot sun, the various units of distance ran together in her mind.

The girl glanced up at a signpost in the distance. She hurried towards it. Maybe the person who put the sign up could provide a good hiding place or, at the very least, a decent meal.

She glanced up at the sign; a wooden board with words written in white paint:

Little Amity

Population - 57

The girl shrugged. Maybe this would be a nice place to lay low for a couple days.


	2. Another Day

Brief note: I never, _ever_ do this; posting notes at the beginning of a chapter (everyone else does it, and I am not like everyone else), but I feel I had to mention this: in 8200 - and counting - "Danny Phantom" stories, this is the only 'Western'.

Great. Now I have to live up to a standard. Anyway…

The sun rose on the township of Little Amity. The buildings were simple structures. That they looked as though a stiff breeze would topple them at any moment belied a surprising stability.

The townspeople walked through the dusty streets. Their homes were in town. They felt no need to live anywhere else. Little Amity had everything the people needed.

A curtain in a hotel ruffled above the streets. A pair of fingers moved it open. Peering out was a girl - the same girl that wandered into town the previous day.

She glanced as a pair of citizens stopped to greet each other. One of them had dark hair, which wasn't too unusual; she'd seen many dark-haired people growing up. His piercing blue eyes, though, were a surprise to her.

The person the young man was talking to possessed dark skin. She had seen many people of his type growing up, as well. However, they weren't treated very well. Though it was a little off-putting to see two young men of their natures conversing civilly, she was grateful that one hadn't been doing harm to the other. She considered what the darker gentleman's kind had been through barbaric.

The two men separated and she walked over and glanced in the mirror. She was a pretty girl, with a lavender stare that could make most men weak. She hadn't yet desired to go a-courtin' with anyone. Likely, she'd be asked to do little more than tend house and look pretty…and while neither of those things were impossible to her, she still felt that she was meant for more out of life.

XxXxXxXxX

The dark-haired young man looked up at the curtain. It wafted gently in the breeze…but there was no breeze.

He stared intently at the window of the motel for a few moments. He shrugged his shoulders and walk away. If nothing else was going to happen, why waste time waiting for it?

The young man happened upon what looked to be a garage. He walked in and tied on an apron.

__

"Daniel! 'bout time you got here!"

"Sorry", he said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I was kinda…distracted."

"With what?"

"Nobody."

"Good. Now get to work on those shoes." The man pointed toward a table where a number of horseshoes sat.

Daniel picked up one of the shoes with a pair of metal tongs and reached for a hammer with his free hand.

He hit the shoe with the hammer. It made a loud clang and caused him to vibrate slightly. He shook it off. "I ain't never gettin' used to that."

XxXxXxXxX

"And so, Columbus was thought to have discovered America, when all he really did was find a land that was already occupied." In front of a blackboard stood a young woman in a powder blue dress, her red hair flowing down her back. "Any questions?"

A hand raised up. It belonged to a wide-eyed blonde girl, slightly younger than the teacher. "So, if Columbus didn't discover America, why's everyone say he did?"

"It's just a lot of people looking for easy answers, Starla. Most folks take what's in front of them 'stead of looking for other truths."

"I don't think that's right at all", stated another young woman, a dark-skinned one. "If somebody already found this land, it's not fair to them."

"Good point, Valerie, but things don't always happen to people because they're fair."

A third young woman, of bright eyes and a dusky complexion, stared intently at the board. The teacher noticed her.

"Is there something you want to share with us?"

("Well, it reminds me of my family. Marauders laid claim to my village. We tried to tell them that this was our home, but they would not listen. They threatened us with bodily harm if we did not leave.")

The girl's speech was passionate and eloquent…and in fluent Spanish.

The teacher simply nodded her head. She glanced out the window. The sun was just visible over the accompanying buildings.

"Well, that's class for today. I'll be seein' you here, tomorrow."

The young women walked out, Starla accompanying the pretty Spaniard. Valerie stopped on her heels and turned toward the teacher.

"Miss Jasmine?"

"Yes, Valerie?"

"I…jus' wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"This. Teachin'. I wasn't exactly allowed to learn anything back East."

"Valerie, it's my belief that everyone has a right to knowledge, and I _mean_ everyone."

A smile crept onto Valerie's face. "Thank you, Miss Jasmine." She turned and walked out. Miss Jasmine simply took a breath and smiled.

XxXxXxXxX

__

"Good day, Reverend Lancer."

Making his way down the street was a middle-aged man dressed in black. Tucked under an arm was a bible. With his free arm, he waved.

"Good day."

__

"Good day, Reverend Lancer."

"Good day to you", he said with a wave.

__

"Reverend…"

Lancer looked over to the stern-looking man standing in front of a building. It read 'Jail' on its front.

"Sheriff Walker. I trust that things are well with you?"

"I'd like to say so, but I'm still having trouble with this vagabond I rounded up the other day." The sheriff's voice was practically a low growl.

"Vagabond or not, Sheriff, we are all God's children."

Walker gave him a funny look as he put up the brim of his black hat. "I'll bear that in mind."

"What seems to be wrong with this…vagabond?" Lancer struggled to get the word out.

"She has no respect for the letter of the law." The grimness in Walker's voice could not be ignored.

"It's not the law I don't respect. It's you!" A girl, looking young enough to be the daughter of either man, peeked her head out of the door. Her hair was so fair, one could easily mistake it for white hair.

"You watch your tongue, missy, while you still have the ability to use it."

Lancer took the sheriff aside. "You wouldn't harm that girl, would you? She's just a child."

"That all depends on her."

"You don't scare me, you know", the girl asserted.

As Walker lunged forward, Lancer stepped between them, clutching his bible. "I'm sure that the only thing this girl needs is to be led back on the right path. In her heart lies goodness, this I know."

"Thank you, Reverend", said the girl. As Lancer turned away, she stuck her tongue out at Walker. Seeing this, he again went for her. She backed off. Lancer turned to the both of them.

"What is going on?"

"I was just doing like the Sheriff told me. I was watchin' my tongue."

XxXxXxXxX

Daniel, pounding at a horseshoe, watched as the older man looked into the sky.

He put an arm over his face to shield himself from the brightness. "Sun's pretty high up. Quittin' time."

"But, Jack, we haven't got much done, today."

"Hey. Even we did a little bit o' work, that's still something."

The young man looked over at Jack. "And another thing: why are we makin' horseshoes? There hasn't been a horse 'round here in an age."

"Daniel, I don't know if you understand, but this is a family business. My dad made horseshoes, as did his dad, and likewise, his dad before him. It's a matter of pride."

__

"Why, Jack!"

Jack gasped a little.

"Good morning to you." A middle-aged - though still lovely - woman with vibrant, violet eyes addressed him with a smile.

Jack rubbed his hand behind his head. "Well, technically, Miss Madeline, it's almost afternoon. Y' see, 'cause the sun is just past the saloon."

"Well, I was going by the clock on your wall." Sure enough, the big hand joined the little hand at '12'.

"Oh, right."

"Well, I'll see you around." Madeline walks off. Jack sighs and turns around, just in time to see Daniel looking at him.

"What?"

"If you love Miss Madeline so much, why don't you tell her how you feel?"

The man couldn't help but wring his hands. "Come on, Daniel. What's a classy gal like her gonna see in a guy like me?"

"You never know if you don't ask. I may not know much about the world, but if you like a girl, you ought to let her know." Daniel raises his head; clearly, this applies to more than one person. "I have to get goin'."

"Same time, tomorrow, Daniel", Jack called out as the young man ran away.

XxXxXxXxX

Daniel stood outside the hotel and glanced up at the window that he saw on his way to work. He raised an eyebrow; his curiosity was undoubtedly peaked.

He ran through the entrance of the hotel.

XxXxXxXxX

Daniel stood in the lobby of the hotel. He glanced up at the stairs, walking past the front desk.

He walked up the steps to the upper story. Before him were seven doors. He approached the first door, a little nervously, and knocked.

"Pardon me?" No answer. He repeated the same action for the next few doors.

After about a minute of vacancies, Daniel raised his hand to knock on the seventh door. Before he could make a move, the door opened on its own.

The young man pushed the door in and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone inside.

He walked over to the bed and glanced quizzically at it; it didn't seem to have been slept in.

The front door started to move on its own. Behind it was the dark-haired girl. Her arms were folded.

"You know, you have some nerve busting into a lady's livin' quarters unannounced."

Daniel turned suddenly. "I'm mighty sorry, Miss. I didn't…" His embarrassment hardened into umbrage. "Wait. What are you even doin' here? This hotel's been abandoned for over a year now."

The girl shrugged. "I just needed a place to stay for a few days."

"You could've asked someone."

"Are you offering to put me up?", the girl asked, a sly smile on her face.

The response clearly caught Daniel off his guard. A mild blush crossed his face. "Well, my place isn't much. I just…"

She approached him. "Come on. I just need to lay low for a few days. Please?"

"I'm not sure if you can do it, here. People would get pretty suspicious."

The girl turned away. "Oh. I'm not askin' much. Just a couple of days in this town, then I'm gone."

Daniel sighed. "Well, if I'm gonna help you, I need to know your name."

The girl faced him. "Oh. Well, my given name is Samantha, but I much prefer 'Sam'."

"But Samantha is such a pretty name."

'Samantha' blushed. "Stop. It…it's not."

"It is."

"Oh." She shook off her mood and looked sternly at her benefactor. "What's your name, stranger?"

"Daniel."

"Well, Daniel, I think we're gonna get along pretty good."

"I think so, too, Samantha."

XxXxXxXxX

Four horses stood on a ridge, their riders looking into the distance. The sun looked to be setting.

"She went this way." Desiree motioned to her fellow ne'er-do-wells.

"You sure, Mighty Wing?" Penelope knew that Desiree was never wrong when it came to tracking, but she liked to needle her second-in-command.

"Absolutely."

Penelope tugged at the reins of her horse. "You heard her, ladies. Let's ride!"

The women rode their horses down the ridge and through the sage. In the distance was the town of Little Amity.

XxXxXxXxX

Night fell hard on the town. The saloon was rich with a number of sounds: a rollicking melody being played on the piano; raucous conversation between the townsfolk in attendance.

The swinging doors of the saloon opened. Daniel walked in to little concern, but the room grew eerily silent when Samantha walked in behind him.

The young woman could feel the several pairs of eyes boring into her. She swallowed slightly; may as well get this over with.

"Hello", she said with a wave.

After a few moments of silent staring, the noise resumed. Samantha walked up to the bar and sat on a stool.

The barkeep turned around. It was Jack. "What'll you have, stranger?"

Samantha tipped up the brim of her hat. "Nothing too soft."

Jack did a double take. This did not go unnoticed by the lady.

"What's wrong?"

"No offense, Miss. It's just that women don't usually come in here to _drink_."

"And what do they come in here to do?"

The man motioned toward the stage. Dancing on it were two young women; the blonde and her Spanish-speaking friend from the school house. Their dresses looked to be made from the finest materials available.

Samantha quickly turned her head. "No, thank you."

Daniel walked over to the piano, where his dark-skinned compatriot was playing. "You're really doin' a number on that thing, Tucker."

"Well, with inspiration like that…" He motions toward the stage. "Who could blame me?" He glanced over to the bar. "Who's that?"

"That's the girl that was in the hotel."

"The abandoned hotel?"

"That's the one." It didn't make much sense to keep a hotel open when no one decides to visit town.

"What's she doin' here?"

"I thought I'd show her the town."

"That's nice and all, but who is she?"

"I'm hopin' she can tell me."

__

"And now, gents, feast your eyes upon the lovely, the talented…Miss Madeline!" Jack's voice carried throughout the saloon. The audience did, indeed, feast upon the vision that took the stage.

Madeline sat cross-legged on a chair. She gave a nod to Tucker, who played a soft melody.

__

Will you remember me

After I have gone?

Will you still know me

The girl who got away

All your cards and letters

What they mean to me

Why were you too late, my dear

When they boxed me up

Having finished at least three glasses since her arrival, Samantha stared at the stage. A tear formed in her eye, but she wiped it away before she could be called on it.

She glanced over at Jack. By now, he had wiped away a bucket of tears. She shrugged; maybe it was nothing.

__

If only you had gotten

One more chance

One more chance to love me

Love me like you did

All you need is one more chance

The saloon exploded in applause and cheering. As the adulation died down, a slow clap could be heard in the back.

The people turned toward the clap. The person's face was half-hidden under a wide-brimmed hat. All anyone could see of his face was a graying goatee and a smile.

Soon, there was just the clap. The stranger could feel everyone looking at him. "My apologies, friends. I was merely summoned here by that…heavenly siren song." His voice and intonation gave off the impression of a bona fide Southern gent.

Jack glanced at him. "And just who might you be?"

The man removed his hat, revealing a tied-back mane of silver hair. "Masters. Vlad Masters."


	3. Visitors

"Masters", Jack hissed.

As the stranger made his way through the saloon, Samantha leaned back to him. "You know him?"

"We fought together in the war. There was talk in the camp that some of the wealthier soldiers suffered unfortunate accidents…that _he_ caused."

"You are all probably wondering what brings me here. Well, other than that beautiful voice…", Masters said as he bowed to Madeline. "…I've come here to offer a proposal."

Sheriff Walker stood up, towering over the stranger by a few inches. "What kind of proposal?"

Unfazed by Walker's stature, Masters looked around. "This is a pretty small town."

"Small and proud", stated Jack.

Masters nodded condescendingly. "Yes. In any event, I am interested in…shall we say, acquiring this town."

Daniel stepped forward. "For what purpose?"

"Rebuilding. This small town could be so much greater than it is."

"It is a great place to live", said Tucker, matter-of-factly.

Masters raised an eyebrow at the piano player. This was the first time he'd ever been answered back by…someone like him. Regaining his suaveness, he turned to the crowd. "I mean great as in worth, as well as size. Under my aegis, this place could be ten times larger than it is now."

The townspeople talked excitedly amongst themselves.

Madeline spoke up. "What's the catch?"

Masters turned to the singer with a pained, '_et tu, Brute_?' glare. "There is no catch."

Sheriff Walker walked up to Masters. "Even if there wasn't a catch, there's no way that this town is changing. As long as I'm running things around here, Little Amity will stay the same. It's fine the way it is."

A slight twitch tugged at the stranger's eye. "Very well. I can only hope that you change your mind."

"You can hope in one hand and piss in the other and see which one gets filled first."

Cringing at the visual of the metaphor, Masters retreated to the exit.

Once again, the residents talked amongst themselves.

Daniel joined Samantha at the bar. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy?", the young blacksmith remarked.

"I know." Jack shook his head. "Little Amity is perfect. Why would we need his blood money cheapening it?"

Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "You got me." She took a look outside the saloon. Masters unhooked the reins to his horse and hopped onto its saddle.

He took a look back and noticed the young woman glancing at him. He raised his hand and formed it into a gun. He brought the thumb down, as if firing it at her.

Samantha's eyes widened. Masters whipped the reins, causing the horse to run.

She stared as he disappeared into the night. Her gaze settled toward the ground. A cigarette lighter was nestled in the dirt. Samantha picked it up and dusted it off. She glanced at the writing embossed on it: VM.

XxXxXxXxX

The sun, once again, shined over Little Amity. People greeted each other as they walked to their various destinations…and, once again, Samantha watched this from her hotel window.

She glanced away with a sigh.

XxXxXxXxX

Starla and the Spaniard girl walked down the street. The blonde waved at people, but her companion simply stared at people.

"That was a pretty good lesson we got, huh?"

("Yes, it was. I had no idea that this country was so rich in history.")

Once again, fluent Spanish tripped off of the girl's tongue.

"I don't mean to seem ignorant, but I can't unnerstand a word you're sayin'. If only there was a way you could communicate without talkin'." Starla looked around. Her gaze settled on the general store. She took the girl by the hand.

XxXxXxXxX

Tucker straightened jars on the shelf behind the counter. Even when there are no customers, one is expected to, at least, _look_ busy. The ladies walked in. "Mornin', Miss Starla. What can I get for you?"

"Well, is there a way that my friend can communicate without having to speak?"

("To be honest, couldn't someone around here learn to speak Spanish?")

Starla motioned with her hands. "See what I mean?"

Tucker looked around. "Well, I do believe I have something." He pulled up a giant sketchbook and laid it on the counter.

"What is that?"

"It's a sketch pad. The lady can write or draw whatever she wants to tell."

"I figure that that could work."

"That'll be a dollar."

Starla pulled out a change purse and emptied its contents onto the counter. Tucker counted out the coins as the women looked on eagerly. "Ninety six…ninety seven…ninety eight. Two pennies short."

"Please, Tucker?" The blonde looked so adorable when she begged.

The young man sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you so much." Starla took the sketchpad and handed it to the girl. "Now you just need somethin' to write with." She frowned before looking back to the counter.

Next to Tucker was a quill pen sitting in a jar of ink. He shrugged a little.

XxXxXxXxX

Starla and the dusky young woman sat on the steps of the jail house.

"Now, first of all, what's your name?"

The girl moved her hand around the paper furiously. When she finished moments later, she tilted the paper to show her work to the blonde.

"'Paulina Alicia Garza de Martines'." It took Starla some time to get it out; she wasn't used to Spanish. "So, how did you get here?"

Again, Paulina sketched on the pad. Minutes went by before she was finished. The pictures told a story:

****

In Mexico, she and her family lived peacefully. Though she was a beautiful girl, she was taught humility. One day, though, some bandidos rolled through her village. They tried to escape, but the bandidos were too fast for them. Paulina managed to escape across the border. She was tired from running, but if she stopped, it would mean certain death. It wasn't long before she came across Little Amity. Knowing not a word of English, she put her beauty to use and found a job dancing at the saloon.

"I am so sorry, Paulina. I don't know what to say." Starla hugged her. Paulina returned the gesture.

At that moment, Sheriff Walker burst out of the building. "Ladies…"

"Sheriff Walker. Good morning to you."

He tipped his hat. "Do you have a wrongdoing to report?"

"Why, no."

"Then I'll thank you to remove yourselves from in front of the jail house."

Starla and Paulina nodded. "We're very sorry. Aren't we, Paulina?"

"_Si_."

The lawman raised his eyebrow at the unfamiliar response. "I'll take that as a yes."

__

"Leave 'em alone! They ain't done nothin' to you."

Walker turned back toward the building and threw the door open.

XxXxXxXxX

Sitting in the jail cell was the young fair-haired woman. Walker raised a finger to the captive.

"You are my prisoner, not my boss!"

She stood to her feet and addressed the lawman. "What were they doing but sitting? It ain't against the law, is it?"

"You don't make the laws, missy."

"The name's Danielle, Sheriff. I'd appreciate it if you remembered."

"You've got spirit." Walker narrowed his eyes. "I'll have to take care of that."

XxXxXxXxX

Jack hammered the kinks out of a horseshoe. He held it in front of him, admiring its perfection.

A shadow cast over him. He turned around and looked up at the dark-haired woman with the dusky complexion.

Jack stood up. "Good morning to you, miss. How can I help you?"

She jumped off of her horse. "My horse needs a good shoeing. Can you help?"

"I sure reckon. I could have this horse shoed within the hour."

"Good." The woman walked off as Jack got to work.

XxXxXxXxX

Samantha sat in her room and played with the lighter. She had always wanted one of her own, but she felt that she could never bring herself to smoke.

She glanced out of the window. Slowly moving below her was a familiar head of dark hair. Samantha did a double-take. "Mighty Wing?!"

The woman quietly made her way down the stairs and glanced out the front window. It sure was her…which meant that the others weren't far behind.

With as much silence as her descent, Samantha made her way up the stairs. The gentle strum of a guitar stopped her in her tracks.

A figure sat on the reception desk, buried under a hat. In a weathered voice, it began to sing:

__

This is what I know

Where you gonna go?

Where you gonna run

Rest your head

In your bed

Your day has come

What I say

On this day

It may come true

Come on out

Come on out

This means you

The figure put the brim of its hat up.

"Amber."

"Samantha."

"Catchy tune."

The blonde singer beamed. "Glad you liked it."

"I didn't say I liked it."

Amber simply shrugged. "Too bad. I was gonna play it at your funeral."

Samantha narrowed her eyes and stood petulantly.

XxXxXxXxX

Sheriff Walker slid a thick book through the bars of Danielle's cell. Gravity took hold of the text, sending it to the ground. The thud it made as it hit the floorboards elicited a minor twitch from the young prisoner.

"What in the world is that?", she said, pointing to her new cellmate.

"A book. You can read, can't you?"

"I certainly can…" Danielle squinted her eyes as she looked at the badge on Walker's chest. "…Sheriff."

"Good. I want you to read that book, cover to cover."

Her eyes widened in shock. "The whole thing?"

"Every syllable. You don't respect the letter of the law. Soon, you will."

"This is my punishment?"

"For starters, yes." The lawman looked at his charge expectantly. With a begrudging look, Danielle picked up the book and opened it.

"But all I did was spit in the street!"

"First, it's unladylike and second, that's why we have spittoons."

The young woman groaned as she started to read.

XxXxXxXxX

In the hotel, Samantha simply shrugged her shoulders. "So, what, are we gonna stand here like this or is one of us gonna make a move?"

Amber pulled a gun out of her holster. "I could always shoot you and leave you for dead, or I could fire a shot out the window, lettin' the others know I found you."

For the first time in the standoff, fear crossed Samantha's features, if for a moment. "I don't suppose there's a third option?"

"You're in luck. You could always give me the treasure map, then I kill the others and keep it all for myself."

"Nice plan. I gotta tell you, though; I was not expecting a third option."

"It's hard to be a professional musician when people think of you as a professional criminal. However…I would have to cut _all_ ties with my past."

Samantha narrowed her eyes. The accentuation in the other woman's voice was not lost on her.

"Did you consider that there might be a fourth option?"

Amber raised an eyebrow. "There is no fourth option!"

"There has to be. For example…" Samantha reached out and grabbed the strap of Amber's guitar. Just as quickly, she pulled the cigarette lighter from her pocket and held it under the instrument. "If I go, the guitar goes with me."

The blonde gasped. "Now, let's be reasonable about this." She put her hands up, her voice quivering.

"I'm all for reasonability. You tell Penelope that this place is empty as the day is long, or I tell her about your little…financial restructuring."

Amber's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Now gimme my guitar!"

"Put your gun away." As if to back her statement, Samantha flicked the lighter. A tiny flame presented itself.

The blonde had little choice but to holster her weapon.

Samantha slowly handed the guitar over. Amber strapped it on. She narrowed her eyes as she walked for the entrance.

XxXxXxXxX

Penelope and Desiree sat in stools at the bar. The redhead looked around. "Is there _anyone_ here?"

"Is it so wise to drink when the sun is so high?"

"Mighty Wing, we're after someone who knows where to find a fortune. It's never a bad time for a drink."

__

"Ladies…"

The two bandits turned toward the swinging doors. Jack grabbed the side, panting. "Pardon my lateness. It's just that no one ever wanted a drink so early."

Ignoring Desiree's 'I told you so' expression, Penelope stared him down. "Until now. Two shots for each of us."

Jack walked behind the bar and pulled out four glasses. "Coming up, ladies."

XxXxXxXxX

Tucker stacked boxes on shelves in the store. As he stacked the last one, Valerie walked in.

"Hello, Tucker", she said with a slight wave.

"Hello, Valerie. What brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd stop in, say hello." The young woman walked up to the counter, leaving Tucker to remove the contents of the box he last stacked. "Tucker?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had dreams about the past?"

"I try not to live in the past, Valerie, but, yeah." He shook his head as he slammed a jar on the counter. "I'd rather die than go back to that life."

"Me, too."

"Still, I'm glad that most of us got out." Tucker took Valerie's hand. "Cousins have to stick together."

"Yes, we do."

At that moment, Katherine walked into the store. Tucker looks to her. "Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?"

The woman fingered her gun, then hid it with her jacket. "Oh, no. Just looking around." She smiled as she perused the items on the shelves.

XxXxXxXxX

Penelope, four glasses in front of her, fixes her gaze on Jack. "Stranger, I don't suppose you can help me."

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that depends on the kind of help. I'm…sort of spoken for."

She shook her head. "No. Not that kind. I'm looking for a girl."

Avoiding the obvious response, the barkeep leaned in close. "Can you be more specific?"

"A girl with hair dark as night and eyes that shimmer like gemstones."

"Nah. Can't say I've seen any girls like that."

"I'll be even more specific: she's carrying a map to a treasure that could make me - and _you _- rich beyond your dreams."

"The only people I've seen are the people who live in this town. I swear on my soul that I've never seen any girls with treasure maps."

Penelope simply nodded. "Okay." She tossed Jack a couple of wadded-up dollar bills and hopped off of the stool. Desiree followed her out.

XxXxXxXxX

The two women walked toward the hotel. Amber stood in front of it, smirking. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Were you able to find her?"

She pats her guitar protectively. "Nah. No trace."

"Too damn bad."

Katherine glanced around at the buildings as she walked toward the group.

"Were _you_ able to get anything out of these people?"

The woman shook her head. "No. They seem really nice, though."

The bandits walk off together. Penelope glanced at Katherine. "So I guess you'll want to live here, then?"

"Maybe…once me and Jonathan settle down…"

__

"Ladies…"

The women stop and turn. Standing behind them is Sheriff Walker.

"I've never seen you around here. What brings you to Little Amity?"

Penelope steps forward and smiles. "Sheriff, we're merely a group of travelers hoping to see this great land of ours, but we seem to have lost a member of our party: dark hair, lavender eyes."

"I do believe I've seen a girl like that."

"Excellent! Where is she?"

He cracked a slight smile as he glanced toward the hotel. "In my thoughts." Penelope's kindly façade showed signs of cracking. "Why is this girl so important to you?"

"Well, that's hardly--"

"Because if you are a simple group of travelers, I'm sure you can get along without her."

The redhead reached for her gun. Before she could pull it out, Walker's six-shooter was already drawn.

"I wouldn't recommend that." His gun was pointed right at her mid-section.

XxXxXxXxX

From Samantha's vantage point, things were getting interesting. Still, she was surprised to find people that were willing to lie for her in this town.

XxXxXxXxX

"Now, I suggest you leave this town and never return."

"Fine, Sheriff…" Penelope put her hands up. "We'll leave." As she turned around, Walker holstered his gun. However, she seemed to grab something from Amber. "But we will return."

Samantha's eyes widened as Penelope turned back around. In her hands was Amber's gun. She fired it into the Sheriff's chest.

The brunette opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

The bandits ran for their horses. Penelope handed Amber her gun. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

The ladies mounted their horses and rode off.

Samantha covered her mouth. What just happened came as such a shock, she was unable to move. Still, she felt like she should've done something.


	4. Alliances

"…and so we lay to rest Sheriff Walker, who served the law he loved so deeply, who risked his life for the pursuit of justice."

The lawman laid in a pine casket, his hands folded over his chest…and the bullet wound that killed him.

Every resident in Little Amity was in the church. Samantha was sitting between Daniel and Jack. Though she wasn't in tears like everyone else, her look of sadness ably conveyed her grief.

Sitting in the back pew was Danielle, still buried in the book that the deceased had given her to read.

"We commit you to Heaven and the Earth. Safe journey, home, Sheriff." Clutching a bible in his hand, Reverend Lancer administered last rites. The congregation heaved a collective sigh. "Amen."

XxXxXxXxX

Samantha looked guiltily at the townsfolk as she exited the church. She could hear mutterings of 'Fine service' and 'Who could've done such a thing?'.

"One thing's for certain", Tucker asserted. "We're gonna need a new sheriff."

Jack punched his hand into his fist. "You're right! But who can fill Walker's boots?"

"It would have to be someone who wouldn't bow to pressure", Daniel offered.

"Also", Jasmine started. "It would have to be someone who knows the letter of the law."

The eyes of the crowd all focused on the last person to depart the church: Danielle, still reading the book. She glanced up to find people staring at her. "Don't look at me. I'm irrelevant."

"No, you're not! You know the letter of the law!" Jack looked to be bursting with pride.

"And when Walker was putting the screws to you, you didn't give in to him." Starla recalled the morning's encounter.

Danielle closed the book and held it up. "I only agreed to read this book to humor Walker, not replace him."

Reverend Lancer stepped forward. "Besides, doesn't she seem a little…young for the position of sheriff?"

The fair-haired girl glanced up at the clergyman. "Look, Reverend. My whole life, people have been tellin' me that I was 'too young' or 'too dainty' or 'too this' or 'too that'. Well, here's my chance to prove that I'm not too anything."

"What are you saying?"

Danielle shrugs. "I guess you have a new sheriff is what I'm saying."

XxXxXxXxX

The sun was setting over the horizon, giving the sky a gorgeous red-orange hue. Four horses traveled along, cutting striking figures.

The hoof beats of the lead rider's horse ceased. Penelope jumped off of her horse.

"What's the matter?", inquired Katherine.

"Would you take a look at that?"

Katherine, Desiree and Amber glanced in the direction that Penelope was pointing. In the distance was a stagecoach.

"Easy pickings, girls." The redhead grabbed the reins of her horse and slowly walked it toward the coach.

Desiree dismounted her horse and followed suit. If the owner of the stagecoach did possess a great bounty, it would've been a bad idea to make their presence known until just the right moment.

Amber and Katherine followed with their horses.

The coach sat by its lonesome in the middle of the dune. Two horses rested in front of it.

A man with silver hair sat within. He peered out of the back. "Visitors."

"Penelope, how do we know this guy has anything worth takin'?", Amber groused, quietly.

"One way to find out."

__

"Ladies, good evening to you." The women were startled by the welcoming voice ahead. It belonged to Vlad Masters.

Penelope drew her gun and pointed it at Masters. "Well, Mister, I'm not sure if you're familiar with a robbery or what, but that's just what this is." Katherine and Amber followed their leader's example. Desiree merely drew her gun. No one in her tribe believed in using guns. When she met up with Penelope, though, it was practically a requirement to have one. She has yet to fire it.

Masters put his hands up. "Ladies, you have me at a disadvantage. I have nothing of value on my person…" He lowered his hands behind his back. Upon putting them back up, he held in his hand a revolver. "…except this."

The redhead chuckled. "Four against one. I like those odds."

Masters nodded. "As do I." Faster than the eye could see, he raised his gun, firing at the pistols in the feminine hands and knocking the guns away.

The women caressed their hands and groaned. Masters tipped his hat. "Vlad Masters, at your service."

"Masters?" Penelope couldn't help but stare. "I've heard about you."

"Have you now?"

"Decorated soldier in the War; killed over two hundred."

"Indeed. And just who might you be, my impetuous beauty?"

"Penelope Spencer."

Masters took her bruised hand, gently kissing it. "Such a lovely name. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I suppose I could."

He glanced toward Penelope's compatriots. "You're welcome to stay, as well." Masters topped his declaration with a smile, one that gave Desiree pause.

XxXxXxXxX

The saloon was as lively as ever. The residents seemed to be trying to keep their spirits up in the wake of Walker's funeral.

Samantha sat at the bar. She, however, looked to still be in mourning. Jack walked up to her, cleaning a glass.

"Another one."

"Certainly. And why so down? We all miss Sheriff Walker. He would've wanted us to move on."

"You don't understand." Samantha sighed deeply. "It's because of me that Walker's dead."

Jack dropped his glass in shock.

"Those women who killed him…they were here for me."

"What do you mean?", Daniel inquired. She turned toward him, surprised. "I couldn't help but listen in", he said, embarrassed.

"Well, first of all, I'm from back East. My family is pretty wealthy. Perhaps you've heard of the Mansons of Atlanta?"

Both men shook their heads.

"Hmmm. Anyway, as a blossoming young woman, there are certain expectations that one must meet, such as settling down and staying home and raising a family. I didn't want any of those things. I wanted to see the world."

XxXxXxXxX

__

A few months ago, I ran away from home, but I left my parents a note. If I was going to be stuck as an obedient wife - which I still do not want - I wanted to see what I'd be losing.

Samantha rode a horse against the wide open land.

__

Some time after I left, I found a treasure hidden in northern Texas. It wasn't much, but I was able to get by.

Samantha pocketed a handful of gold coins.

__

Then, I ran across the women. They were torturing some poor soul, wanting to know where the treasure was. They caught me and took me with them.

They thought I knew where to find the treasure.

XxXxXxXxX

"Whatever became of the treasure?", Jack asked.

Samantha flipped a couple of coins onto the bar. He looked down at them. "That's the last of it. I'm not proud of what happened, but if there's anything I can do to make this right…"

Jack put his hand up. "Samantha, you may have brought a gang of bandits, but you're a member of this community. We take care of our own."

The young woman simply stared into the barkeep's eyes. "Thank you", Samantha said as she placed her hands on the bar.

XxXxXxXxX

"Enjoying the meal, ladies?", Masters called out from his stagecoach. He could not have sounded more ingratiating.

The women dined on beef stew. Katherine swallowed her portion. "Oh, yes. I never had anything this nice when I was with my worthless fiance--"

Desiree shoved a forkful of stew into Katherine's mouth, silencing her. "It's very satisfying." A small smile tugged at the Native American's lips.

"Yeah, it's not bad." Amber ran her fork through the bowl. She couldn't help but glance toward the coach.

Katherine swallowed the mouthful that Desiree fed her. "I wonder what's in it."

Amber looked at her. She mentally debated whether or not to tell her that there seemed to be a dearth of rabbits and coyotes running about.

XxXxXxXxX

Masters gazed over at Penelope as she tore into her stew.

Putting down her fork, she looked up and caught his expression. "Do I have something on my face?"

"I must say, dear lady, that you have bewitched me."

"Have I?"

"Indeed. Once I complete my business out here, I could certainly see the two of us settling down."

Penelope's eyes widened. "I'm what you might call…someone of interest. The law and I don't really have the best relationship."

"You would be protected the rest of your days."

The redhead jerked away. "I couldn't."

Masters reared back. "So, what? Are you scared of getting your heart broken?"

Penelope sighed. "More of what I'll do to the guy who breaks my heart. My last suitor, Bert, loved me with all his heart. Unfortunately, he loved money just a little bit more. I caught him rooting through my stash one day. This was before I was forced to a life of crime and I had some money tucked away."

"What happened to him?"

"I did the best thing for him: I sent him on a little vacation…" The redhead took a sip from her stein for dramatic effect. "…on two horses."

Masters cringed. He'd heard stories from passers-by about how people would be tied between horses headed in opposite directions. For the sake of his constitution, he convinced himself that it was nothing more than talk.

"I'm not sure where he ended up, but I bet you anything the people there were not happy to see him."

"My dear Penelope", the gentleman said as he took her hands in his own. "I would never betray you. I would never pillage from you. I would never let any harm come to you."

"Pretty words, Masters."

"Call me 'Vlad'."

"Vlad, I don't know if I can give up this life I've cultivated for myself." Penelope motioned to the outside. "The girls might be okay in regular society, but I'm too wild. I can't be tamed."

"Did I mention the vast fortune I've accrued over the years?"

"Do go on."

"I have several people working under me at my mansion, but I would give almost anything for a woman like you to work under me, on top of me and ahead of me."

"Well, aren't you the respectable gentleman?"

"No respectable gentleman is _that_ respectable."

"So, what brings you out here, Vlad?"

"I'm hoping for an acquisition of some land. There's a nice piece of property some miles that a way." He extends his hand toward outside.

"Sounds intriguing."

"There's just one thing standing between me and the property."

"What's that?"

"The rightful owners. Are you, by any chance, familiar with a town called Little Amity?"

Penelope started to laugh. "We were up there this morning looking for some girl. The sheriff tried to give us trouble…" She whipped out her pistol with her right hand. "…but I gave it right back." She holstered her weapon.

"The sheriff is dead?"

"Gone like last year."

"Well, that's one obstacle out of my way." Masters looked to be deep in thought. "I've got an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

The man smiled as he took the redhead's hands into his own. "The kind that insures the two of us a long and happy future together."

XxXxXxXxX

Shot glasses littered the bar in front of Samantha. "You know, if there were more alcohol in the world", she said in a voice suggesting that she was currently an authority on more alcohol. "There would be less problems. Just get everyone nice and loaded."

Daniel walked up to her. "Too much?"

"She passed too much eight drinks ago", Jack stated with a shake of the head.

"I'd best take her home." Daniel wrapped Samantha's arm around him and walked her out.

At that moment, Danielle glanced off at the two young adults. "She gonna be all right?"

"I hope so."

XxXxXxXxX

"You know, you remind me of a guy. He wasn't, either." Even with Daniel's assistance, Samantha was barely able to stay on her feet.

"Well, I'm sure he'd want you to get into bed, too."

The two of them approached the hotel.

"Well, here we are."

"But I'm feelin' so…uh, tired." The woman grabbed her head. The effects of her drinking were clearly asserting themselves.

Daniel opened the door. "That's good to know. A good night's sleep is the best thing for excess drinking."

"Could you stay with me?", Samantha said as the young man guided her up the stairs.

"I don't know about that. I think you could take care of yourself."

Unbeknownst to them, four figures on horses rode past the hotel.

XxXxXxXxX

Daniel helped Samantha into bed, placing the covers over her.

She smiled. "Maybe, when this is over, you could come back East with me."

"I'd like that." He patted her arm. "Good night, Miss Samantha."

"Good night." Her voice was barely above a whisper. The feeling of sleep quickly overtook her.

XxXxXxXxX

Daniel had a smile on his face. He could feel the stirrings of love between him and the stranger. There were a number of fine ladies in Little Amity, but he didn't feel the same chemistry that he had with Samantha.

With a content demeanor, he walked back into the saloon, where the mood grew quieter since he departed.

"What's going on--"

He felt himself get knocked on the head and fell to the floor. Upon coming to moments later, he was face-to-face with the grinning visage of Penelope Spencer.

"Good, you're awake."


End file.
